


Let's Change That

by smevanstan



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bisexual Natasha Romanov, Crushing, F/F, Femslash, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Reader - Freeform, Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Teasing, first attempt at femslash, me exploring my own pansexuality, might continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 13:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14057514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: What happens when Nat catches you staring





	Let's Change That

You have always been somewhat attracted to women. However, you didn’t quite define yourself as a lesbian. You were just as attracted to men. It wasn’t until the past year that you realized you were pansexual. So imagine the torture that came from working with the Avengers. They were all unbelievably attractive. You could not fathom how so many beautiful people could exist on one planet, nevertheless one building.

You would have waves of different crushes on the various Avengers. Nothing was ever too serious, but depending on the month, you would be attracted to someone different. As you all gather around the dinner table on this particular evening, you could help but stare at Natasha. Something about her red hair and pouty lips was just enrapturing today. As you sip you wine, you keep trying to glance sneakily at her. However, being that Nat is the arguably the greatest spy of all time, you weren’t exactly all that sneaky. She caught your eye and winked at you, causing you to choke on the wine.

“Are you okay?” Steve patted your back, concern in his eyes.

You wiped the dribble of wine from the corner of your mouth, looking back at Steve, “yeah, yeah. I’m great.” In your peripheral, you could see Nat smirking behind her own glass.

After dinner, it was your day to wash the dishes. Grateful that Tony decided to order out, there fewer dishes than normal. Less for you to put in the dishwasher because let’s face it, you were probably the laziest person on the team. With the faucet running, you didn’t hear the footsteps behind you and jumped when you felt a hand on your hip and breathe on your neck.

“I caught you at dinner,” you recognized the voice instantly.

“I don’t know what you mean, Nat.” Your hands froze under the suds and you gulped, audibly.

Nat chuckled, “Sure you don’t.” Her hand ran up your side, make you shiver into her touch. “Just like you aren’t reacting to me touching you now.”

“Natasha,” you said breathlessly.

“Have you ever been with a woman?” She purred in your ear.

You shook your head, “Not yet.”

“Let’s change that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may continue this. We shall see


End file.
